How to become a good hybrid
by CrazyforKlaus
Summary: Hayley has become way too savage after she has become a hybrid. She is spiraling out of control and becomes too much to handle for Elijah alone. He calls out to his brother Klaus for help. Klaus accepts on one condition. Elijah and he will share her. Read to find out how they will teach Hayley together to be a good hybrid.
1. Chapter 1

**A try out for a new story based on the Originals the start of season 2. If you like it let me know and I might decide to continue it!**

Elijah's POV

I carefully woke Hayley up. She had fallen asleep on the porch of our mansion surrounded with bloody corpses. Her blue jeans and white top appeared torn and blood stained. There was even blood in her hair. It broke my heart to see her like this. I tried to tell myself how much she must miss her baby, that she was just acting out, trying to deal with the loss but I knew deep down there was more to it than her craving to take care of her own baby. She had become a hybrid. When I drew closer I picked up on the very distinct smell of sex around her. It made me feel angry and sad at the same time. She was obviously losing herself.

"Why are you looking at me like that Elijah? With such disgust? Yes, I am a hybrid now. You have known that all along. Does that mean you don't like me anymore?"

"Hayley, I...You look more radiant than ever. You know I like you very much, it's just...I have problems with how savage you have become, leaving a trail of dead bodies behind you every morning. You don't even wonder who cleans up your mess after you."

"I didn't ask you to do that. We have personell for that, remember?"

"That's exactly what I mean. You used to be such a civilized lady. The old Hayley would be too embarrassed to bother other people with the mess you made yourself. And now..I don't know...but you have changed, I cannot handle it I am afraid."

She shrugged. "Fine with me, I don't need you anyway." That hurt more than I cared to admit. Even in my own ears my voice sounded cold as ice. "You'd better get your act together Hayley. You give yourself away to god knows who. What if you get pregnant again. Will that be helpful to your situation?"

She snarled at me: "It's none of your fucking business, Elijah! I sleep with whomever I damn well please, do you hear me!" I grabbed her arm roughly and dragged her to her feet so I could face her. "As long as you are under my family's protection, you owe it to us not to shame us. And right now you are a disgrace to our family."

The hurt look in her eyes was more than I could bear so I turned my back and walked out on her trying to block out the soft sobs I heard. I hoped my words would make her realize she needed to get her act together. The truth is I am still a fool for her. She is gorgeous as ever to look at. But I swore an oath once I would always cling to my humanity and nobility and never let my self astray to the animalistic nature of what we had become.

Niklaus was hiding in the shadows, obviously he had overheard our entire conversation.

"Now Elijah, that was kind of harsh don't you think? The way you treated her? You made her cry. I can't allow that to happen. She is the mother of my child and I put her in your care because I trusted you would be able to make her happy."

"Niklaus, I need your help with this. I wished you would do something about Hayley. She needs you now more than ever. I cannot help her right now."

"Can't or won't?" He had this cocky expression on his face which I couldn't stand.

"Elijah. I have watched the two of you grow closer every day. I hated it, I was jealous but I got over it. I wanted you and Hayley to be happy. As a matter of fact I was hoping the two of you would be perfect together. Now you are asking me to take her back?"

I got annoyed but I managed not to show any emotion.

"You make it sound all wrong. I am not asking you to date her. I simply ask you to help her deal with her new condition."

"You mean to train her how to be a good hybrid."

I sighed, no longer able to deal with the bile in my throat. I knew I was putting her faith in Niklaus's hands again. I hated it. I knew the consequences. I knew the sexual tension between them would only increase now they were both hybrids. I wasn't willing to give up on her entirely. I am not sure about my feelings for Hayley, but the thought of her and Niklaus made me sick. Nonetheless I nodded in approval.

He smirked at me. "Very well brother. I will teach Hayley everything there is to know. On one condition. You will help me. Us. I need you to be our anchor into the civil world, can you do that?"

I wasn't quite sure what he meant.

"I mean Elijah, that you will be with us every step of the way and keep us on the right track. You cannot just hand her to me on a silver platter and don't bother to look back. It just doesn't work like that. Here's how it will be: you and I will keep Hayley very close, as a matter of fact we will share her and see with whom she'd be better off in the end."

I could't believe he just said we would share her! "Niklaus, you cannot speak about Hayley like that. She has a free will, she.." I nearly choked with indignition.

He laughed softly. "My, Elijah, you have absolutley no idea, do you? You have no idea how hard it is to stay sane, let alone stay human once the transition has started. She is turning into an animal and she has absolutely no control yet over all the changes that will bring. You have already seen how she makes her kills. She doesn't kill out of necessity, neither out of hunger. She kills because it feels damn good, do you understand? The more victims the better, the more brutal the more satisfactory. Besides the attraction to violence she will also turn also into a very sexual being. I'd rather have her experiment that side of her with us than with the pathetic wolves of her clan, don't you?"

What? Was he actually suggesting we would be having sex with her? Before I had processed this he continued. "Don't you remember how savage I had become after my hybrid side was finally completely unleashed? I was living in a contant state of rage and sexual arousal."

I swallowed hard. He was right but I always thought he was just savage because he could, because he was Niklaus, because...But there was no way I was going to admit this to him.

His face became blank again. "Elijah, your face gives you away. You never thought for a minute what it did to me right? No, don't speak. I don't blame you. At the time I was behaving rather erratic so in a way I understand. But let me tell you this: I am not going to do this without you brother. I really need you to keep us sane, are you with me or not?"

I didn't want to admit, not even to myself, I was scared. The way he spoke about it made it feel like an enormous responsibility, a total burden and a huge temptation to my own dark desires which I had been able to control for a thousand years, but there had been times where it was too hard. Images of Niklaus and me making love to Hayley started to engulf me. Could I do this? Was I even able to stay sane myself under the circumstances? I wouldn't admit it to Niklaus but my own dark side was always lurking just underneath the decent surface. But for Hayley I would do it, I had to take a chance on her and I needed Niklaus.

"I am with you Niklaus."

Niklaus was about to shake my hand when a bored sounding voice interrupted us. "What about me? Is nobody going to ask me if I agree to all this original scheming of you?" She nearly spat out the word _original._

"Of course we were going to ask you love." Niklaus actually managed to sound sincere. "Without your permission there is no way this could work out. How much did you hear of our conversation?"

She smiled predatorily, which made me feel uncomfortable. "I heard everything, but I don't mind if you care to repeat it so that I am absolutely sure what you are offering me. Especially the part where Elijah and you will share me. Do you care to elaborate on that?"

I felt embarrassed as hell. What would she think about me now? I've always been respectful to women. I hated if she got the wrong impression about me.

Niklaus was of course as blunt as ever. "We simply agreed not to fight over you. That means we can both sleep with you without risking a family feud over you." When he caught my furious expression he quickly added. "Only hypothetically of course love. We don't expect you to do anything you don't want to do."

Her eyes started to look glassy. Her mouth was slightly open and I saw her tongue licking the inside of her plump bottom lip. Her voice sounded hoarse now. "Sleeping with both of you at the same time has always been a little fantasy of mine. Are you telling me you are offering me to make my fantasy come through? Elijah, I cannot believe you just agreed to your brother's dirty plans. It is so unlike you."

She slowly approached me and had the audacity to put her hand against hte crotch of my slacks. I grabbed her hand but my hard on had already given me away. "Who would have thought? Well who's bedroom will it be then?" She turned around to Klaus. "Easy love, first things first. I will start by teaching you how to hunt without making such a mess."

She pouted. "Just when I thought you would finally stop being so boring, you tell me this. Maybe I'll look up the guys of my pack to have a party. You are way too dull." She started to walk away but Niklaus stopped her by moving at vampire speed so he stood in front of her again. "Sorry, can't do love. New rules. You will not leave our grounds unless accompanied by one of us."

"Fuck you Klaus! I will go where ever I damn well please. You don't have anything to say about me!" She started moving away from him again. "Hayley...listen to me. You are the mother of my child. You are also a hybrid. There is nobody who understands better what that means and what you are currently going through than I do. It will get better I promise. Believe me it's for your own good if I tell you to stay close to us."

"Are you going to force me to stay here?" Her eyes challenged him and I suddenly realized this wasn't going to be easy. "If I have to." My brother sounded determined enough. Suddenly she started to run away from our property only to be returned kicking and pounding her fists on Niklaus's back a few seconds later. He seemed to be enjoying himself but I started to feel worse and worse. I had made a terrible mistake by asking his help. None of this felt right.

"Brother, don't look so worried. She needs a little time to get the used to the idea of her limited freedom but she will get there, I am positive."

"Put me down bastard! I hate you both!"

"Nobody calls me a bastard." Niklaus's eyes had darkened dangerously. He had put her back on her feet but was still keeping her from running away.

"Why not? You are a bastard aren't you? In every meaning of the word I might add." Hayley was challenging him on purpose. I saw he was struggling with himself not to lose his temper. Suddenly I understood what my part would be.

"I'll take it from here, Niklaus. I think she needs a quiet place to cool down for a bit, and I think I know just the right place."

* * *

><p><strong>If you would like to read more you know what to do! <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**It seems there are a few of you out there who would like to read more. Well you have succesfully convinced me to continue. I have no idea yet if it's going to be yet: Haylijah, Klayley or Klaylijah. As always your suggestions are very welcome although I have to warn you I probably cannot fullfill everybody's wishes. Still I would love to hear from you all! **

**I hope you like the second chapter!**

Hayley's POV

What the hell was happening to me? I was dragged through the yard by Elijah who always had been nothing but gentle and kind to me. "It's very unwise of you to upset my brother, Hayley." He told me in a cold tone of voice. "After all you are no longer pregnant with his child, so technically he has no use for you at all. He could easily send you away or even kill you. So take my advice. Try and keep him on your good side. It is very generous of him that he has agreed to help me trying to get you back on the right track."

I didn't know what to say. They both must be out of their goddamned minds if they actually think I am going to do what they tell me. "Where are you taking me Elijah?"

"Yes, that's what we would like to know as well!" I smiled when I hear the familiair voice of one of the boys of my clan. "Where are you taking our queen bitch? We want to have some fun with her. Hayley? Are you coming out to play? The night is still young." I could tell there were 5 of them and they were all drunk and out of control, yet they were my chance to escape.

I tried to wrestle myself away from Elijah but he held me in an iron grip. I screamed out to them: "Help me boys! I want to come with you but these stupid originals don't want me to have a little fun.

As I expected they started to attack Elijah. He was seriously hesitating between letting me go so he could defend himself and holding on to me. He knew I would run if he let me go, so he didn't. Instead he called out to Klaus who appeared in the blink of an eye, eyes golden, fangs out. "No, please!" I yelped but it was too late. I turned my head away from their ripped apart corpses.

"I hate you!" I cried out to Klaus. They were my family! You could have just made them leave instead of killing them!" His face had become normal again although his stare upon me held contempt. "That would be your own fault, Hayley. You cried out to them for help. Next time you will tell them to leave, and nobody gets hurt, understood? Look at me!" He grabbed my chin and squeezed hard until i gave in and made eye contact with him. "Well?" He taunted. "Yes!" I spat at him.

"Good enough for now. Take her away Elijah, I had enough for tonight."

We arrived at what seemed to be the basement. I had never been here before. He wasn't actually going to lock me up, was he? Elijah opened the door. When I peered inside I was stunned. It was unlike anything one would expect to see upon entering a basement. I noticed a spacious well equipped room worthy of a princess. He glanced at me: "This will be your new residence for a while Hayley. It is build to resist hurricanes, so a hybrid must be safe here as well. Step inside please."

When I stayed there frozen on the doorstep Elijah gently yet firmly pushed me inside. I turned around and spat at him. "Fuck you, Elijah Mikaelson, you think you can lock me up in here?"

He smiled half heartedly. "I know I can Hayley. It's not that I want to, but I believe it's in your best interest. Now try and get some sleep, it has been a long night for you." He started to move towards the door and I suddenly got scared.

"Please, Elijah, don't do this to me." I hated to beg because it made me feel weak, but Elijah might just be susceptible to it. His face gave nothing away as usual. "I am sorry Hayley but I don't see any other options. You need to get some control over your new nature or it might affect both you and my family in the wrong way. He started to close the door.

Desperately I grabbed his jacket. "Elijah, I thought we were friends." He froze. His eyes bore into mine. I trembled under his intense gaze. He framed my face with both hands. "No, friendship is not what's going on between us." Before I could fully process his words his firm manly lips crashed into mine. His warm mouth felt amazing and made me forget everything, even my own name. As abruptly as he started he ended the kiss.

I felt cold and lonely when he let suddenly let go of me. "You need a shower, you smell awful." He smoothed his clothes. "Get undressed." Okay, that was unexpected and unlike Elijah. "You want to watch?" I asked seductively. "I just want you to take a shower, there is nothing sexy about a blood stained smelly hybrid girl, believe me. That hurt.

"Fine!" I snapped. I got undressed and took a quick shower. All the time I kept staring at him in anger. His face was calm and collected as usual. He tossed me a towel. When I was finished he threw me some PJs. "No need for those. I like to sleep naked." After I brushed and dried my hair I walked over to him. "Better?" I bit my bottom lip on purpose as I have seen his reaction before. This time he stayed completely stoic.

"Goodnight Hayley. Through everything, remember, I have your best interest at heart, but the well-being of my family is on top of my priority list. Try and get some sleep. Tomorrow your training starts." He backed away from me and started to close the door.

"Training? What training?" I yelled through the closed door.

"How to be a good hybrid." I heard him mumble before his footsteps faded away.

I was just stunned. How dare they do this to me. "Elijah! Get your ass back here! You cannot do this, you cannot keep me here!" I yelled, but there was no response. He had left me here all by myself! I couldn't believe it.

Get some sleep, how the hell am I going to sleep? Each time when I close my eyes I see those bastards before my mind's eye, trying to kill me and my baby. I need to get out of here, I need to forget or I am going to lose it. I need to kill. As long as I fight I don't feel. Feelings are what's going to kill me. I need to keep it together, if I ever want to see Hope again.

I lied down on the king size bed with purple satin. I look around the room. It has everything a girl can wish for. I am surprised I have never seen this before. It looks like it was specially decorated for a woman. The bed is nice and soft. It has been a long night, it won't hurt to close my eyes for a couple of minutes.

* * *

><p>I must have fallen asleep despite myself. The next moment I opened my eyes Klaus stands next to me. He throws a bundle of clothes on my bed. "Wake up Hayley, first day of training. I have brought you a fitting combat outfit. I will teach how to hunt."<p>

I yawned, my head felt it was filled with cotton. "Let me sleep, Klaus."

He laughs. "Rise and shine, little wolf. Hunt during the day time, sleep at night, that's what it's going to be for the next weeks, understand? You need to learn control."

"Fuck off." I hissed at him. "Control? And you are the one to teach me. Ha! You are the least controlled person I have met in my entire life."

He yanked me to my feet with one firm grip on my arm. I yelped. "That hurt." I spat at him. He smiled ominously. "You'd better get to used it. Pain makes you stronger."

I started to feel worried now. "Listen, Klaus. I appreciate what you are trying to do, but I will be fine. I promise. Just let me get back to my own kind, okay? I promise I will be good."

"Sorry, love. Can't do. It's out of your hands now. And as far as I know, I am the closest person to your kind possible. You have nothing in common with the wolves of your clan no more. You are a hybrid, like me. I am going to teach you all the benefits of your condition. Your days of self destruction are over from now on, understood? There is only one rule. Obey Elijah and me or get punished." I started to laugh incredulously. "Punished? You have got to be kidding me."

"It's in you best interest, Hayley. And in ours. My brother seems to be quite charmed with you and since you are the mother of my child, so we cannot have you behaving the way you have been no more. Now, put on your clothes and get ready for some action."

The son of a bitch didn't even turn around to give me some privacy. Instead he fully appreciated the view of me getting dressed. I must say he guessed my size very well as the black outfit tightly hugged my forms without being too tight.

"Ready? Let's go for a run first."

Okay, I could do that. I have been jogging all my life. Before I had even started to run Klaus had disappeared at vampire speed. How did he do that? He tapped on my shoulder. "I am here love. It's your turn."

I felt like a stupid child. "I don't know how?"

"Concentrate on your destination not on the movement. You that line of trees over there. You don't simply run in that direction but you project yourself there. It's really a bit hard to explain. Just try, you can do that as well as I." And gone he was. There and back again. "Stop it, you are making me dizzy just by looking at you."

I concentrated but nothing happened. Suddenly Klaus shouted: "Run Hayley!" I jumped and I _ran. _I was a lot further than the tree line Klaus had suggested. He appeared next to me grinning. I wanted to scream at him because he scared me half to death but instead I was grinning like an idiot. A massive load seemed to have fallen off my chest. It had been ages ago since I had smiled. The muscles in my mouth felt strange.

I tried the vampire speed trick again and this time I could pull it of without being startled first. It felt amazing, like flying. I had never felt this free in all my life. I ran and ran till I got exhausted. Klaus followed me in silence.

When I finally sat down with my back against a tree he dropped down next to me. I didn't want to look at him. Gently he smoothed my hair. "How do you feel love?"

Our eyes locked. He actually looked at me like he cared, which brought unwanted tears to my eyes. "It feels good actually." I whispered. "Thank you Klaus." His fingers caressed my cheek and for a moment I thought he was going to kiss me. Instead he got up and pulled me back to my feet again. "Let's do it one more time then." I yawned. "I don't think I can, I am exhausted."

He seemed to hesitate but he said: "Fine, I will race you home then." I had yet to train a lot if I were ever going to beat him in a vampire speed race but I took his challenge anyway. It didn't even cross my mind to try and run away, as it would be pointless on the one hand and on the other hand. It suddenly didn't feel so bad anymore to be in a situation where Klaus and Elijah were in charge of me. I'd never had anyone taken care of me before. Not even as a child. I might as wellenjoy it for a while.

The moment I set foot on the Mikaelson territory I just collapsed. Klaus picked me up like I weighed nothing and took me inside my new residence. "Get some sleep love, you have been good, you deserve it." I will wake you within an hour. My eyes flew open again. "One hour! That's far too short." He smirked. "I know love. That's the point.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you guys think? More?<strong>

**Drop me line to let me know what you think about the story so far! X**


	3. Chapter 3

Hayley's POV

I groaned angrily when somebody was shaking me in order to wake me up. "Fuck off! Let me sleep, I am tired." The soft chuckle next to me hardly registered in my mind. "I'll give you 10 seconds to get out of bed yourself or I will do it for you." Klaus. And even my sleepy mind attended me to the fact I knew he was never bluffing. "Okay, okay. Asshole..." I mumbled while I forced myself out of my warm and comfortable bed. "I brought you your city clothes. As our hunting grounds today will be in the centre of New Orleans. I will need you to look streetwise."

He threw me the package which consisted of a black skinny jeans, a red tank top and short black leather jacket. I couldn't say he had bad taste in clothing. The leather felt supple and expensive. The jeans would fit me like a second skin. And I always looked good in red. On purpose I got dressed very slowly. Somehow I enjoyed to challenge him. Klaus didn't even pretend to look the other way when I started to put on my underwear. It felt like I was doing a striptease in reverse.

His darkened eyes scanned my every movement, every naked piece of skin I deliberately showed him. Not like he hadn't seen it all before but that night we made out and conceived Hope we were both very drunk. Otherwise there would be absolutely no chance in hell I would have ever slept with him. Or would there?

My eyes lingered on his full lips. I remembered how those lips had tasted every part of my body. He was a hell of a kisser. My skin seemed to have caught fire now my mind started to wonder in the wrong direction. "Hurry up, Hayley. I'll take you hunting. I will teach you to control your sexual urges some other time. I blushed heavily. Were my thoughts that obvious?

"I hate you." I told him. That seemed to amuse him. His lips twisted in a cunning smile. He suddenly brought his mouth to my ear and whispered: "I could fuck you right here and now if I wanted to. You wouldn't be able to resist me. But don't worry love, I am a gentleman. I would never take advantage of the situation." I snorted unladylike. "I wouldn't sleep with you if you were the last man on earth. A gentleman? Ha, in your dreams maybe. You have taken advantage of me before, remember?"

"How...what...you know what, I am not even going to dignify your false allegation with a repsonse. Get your ass dressed or I will drag you outside without your clothes on." To my satisfaction he sounded more than a little annoyed. Even though I knew I was playing a dangerous game I couldn't help myself. So I pushed him further. "You took advantage of a girl too drunk to give her consent. That counts as rape don't you think?" I stepped back when I saw the rage in his eyes. Okay I had definitely gotten to him.

"I am sorry, I..." My apology came too late. His voice was dangerously low when he approached me and said: "Maybe you need to learn the difference between rape and consenting sex? A second later I lay flat on my back with his heavy weight on top of me. His eyes were inkblack now as was his mood. Fear made my throat clench. I was only wearing my brah and panties under the top I had already put on but in a second he had torn them all to shreds.

I was panting, not with excitement but with fear, now naked and vulnerable underneath him. He had his hand on my throat and the look in his eyes held danger. I had imagined it would feel really good to be succumbed by Klaus. Now I realized there was a huge difference between rape fantasies and actually being in a helpless position. "I didn't mean it like this, let go of me!" I yelped.

I fought him hard but I was no match for his strength. I felt his erection through the fabric of his jeans pressing against my leg. With one hand he reached for his zipper. He hissed at me: "I promised to show you the difference and that's what I am gonna do, so you will never make false accusations again." His mouth landed in my neck, kissing me hard, bruising the delicate skin. His hands were all over me, but without the tenderness I knew he was also capable of. His knee pushed my legs apart.

I got really scared now. "Klaus, please, don't...I know the difference, believe me." I whispered with tears in my eyes. For a second his eyes locked with mine. Abruptly he stopped and let me go. His eyes were wide and had the strangest look. "You need to stop pushing my buttons like that, Hayley. I don't want to hurt you but you are making it very hard for me."

He got back to his feet, leaving me trembling and icecold. The look on his face was grim. He opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something else, but then he closed it again and he left me. I rolled myself up to a ball and started crying. Memories, long rejected from deep deep down raised to the surface. Old wounds, long forgotten, had opened up and hurt like a son of a bitch. I felt so lonely and exposed. Why did I always act so stupid? It made no sense at all that I suddenly had been accusating Klaus of abusing me.

* * *

><p><span>Elijah's POV<span>

Klaus stormed into my room. "Elijah! I am sorry but I cannot do this. I know I promised you we would take care of Hayley together, but I cannot do this any longer."

I couldn't believe my ears. "Niklaus, are you telling me you are already giving up on her? I cannot believe this. We've only just begun." Klaus pressed his lips together so they formed a thin line. I saw his jaw muscles clench. He looked royally pissed off and something else. Guilty? I got worried now. "Please don't tell me you've already lost your temper with her?"

He sighed. "Worse I am afraid, but I never meant to do her any harm. I just wanted to teach her a little lesson. I have been so stupid. Please, go to her Elijah. She needs you now."

"What have you done Niklaus?" I didn't even wait for his response as I raced to Hayley's room. The sight of the broken girl on the bed made me forget everything about her new condition at once. Nothing there to remind me she was a fierce and bloodthirsty hybrid. All I could see was a lonely little girl who needed comfort right now.

I covered her naked body with a sheet and pulled her in my arms. "I am so sorry, Hayley. I shouldn't have left you alone with Klaus. Forgive me. Forgive my brother."

"No, it's my own fault, not yours. It's just...I have never felt so lonely. I don't want this Elijah, I don't want to be a hybrid, I want to be normal. And I want my baby back." She broke down and cried as if her heart was breaking. "What did Klaus do to you? I will kill him!"

She wiped her tears away. "Nothing, Elijah. I pushed hm on purpose, I don't know why I did this though. Everything is just so confusing right now." I sighed heavily. "I know it is, Hayley. I promise you I will do what it takes to help you. I was wrong to involve Klaus but I..." She interrupted me.

"No, you were not. You made the right call to bring him in. I know you will do the best you can but you are too soft on me. I am a hybrid now. I need Klaus to teach me and control me. Please tell him I am sorry and that I want him to teach me everything he knows.

I shook my head and smiled. "You are the toughest girl I have ever met. You know that Hayley?" I kissed her on her hair. The girl I had fallen hard for was still inside her. Whatever it was Niklaus did to her it had brought a piece of her old self back. "Don't you want to talk about what happened between the two of you? Because Niklaus said he wanted out."

"Please, Elijah, tell him I am sorry and that I need his help. I am so hungry. He was going to teach me to feed without killing." She looked at me pleadingly. There was a yellow shimmer in her irises. The girl was gone and the beast inside her moved to the surface again. This was going to be so much harder than I had expected.

She threw the sheet away and walked over to the closet. "I hope these clothes in here are also in my size." She found what she was looking for and quickly got dressed. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. I was intrigued by the ease she moved around nakedly unlike any other woman I had ever met. "Elijah, please?" She begged when I somehow felt myself unable to move and take my eyes off of her.

* * *

><p><span>Klaus's POV<span>

Fucking hell. What the hell had just happened? I ran my hands through my hair. I felt confused. I had caught a glimpse of Hayley's wounded soul just before she broke down. Broke down because of what I did to her. Klaus, you are such an idiot! I had been in control all the time, until I saw her break. Of course I wouldn't have actually raped her. I just wanted to teach her a lesson.

Underneath that harsh appearance appeared to be a very fragile girl. It had scared the hell out of me as I promised Elijah we would tame her so she wouldn't be taken over by her hybrid tendencies. I hadn't understand we would have to walk such a fine line. I had nearly pushed her over the edge and this was only day 1. I had told Elijah I wanted out but I knew I couldn't just give up on her. She needed my guidance. Elijah would never be able to manage her all by himself. He was far too civilized for that. No, I had to take responsibility even though it would be hard on me.

I was just on my way back to Hayley's room when Elijah stepped outside, looking defeated. "Niklaus. She still wants you to teach her. She wouldn't tell me what went on between the two of you. Maybe you could enlighten me just to make me feel a little better about myself allowing you to go back to her while every fiber of my being shouts at me to keep you away from Hayley."

"Don't worry, Elijah. I will do my duty. You don't have to worry. Whatever happened, it won't happen again, I swear to you. Now, if you let me pass, I have a job to do."

To my surprise Hayley was dressed and ready to go. A shame I destroyed the red tank top, as she had looked amazing in it. Apparantly she had found a different shirt to wear in the closet in her bedroom. It was a white shirt with lace. It made her look classy and sexy at the same time. She looked angry and bored like she had before and it was a huge relief. "There you are. What took you so long, Klaus? I have been waiting for ages. Can we go now?"

I took a breath to say something but she cut me off before I had the chance. "No, I don't want to talk about it. Let bygones be bygones. Well, what do you say? Will you take me hunting now?"

She was just incredible. I shook my head and smiled. "Sure love, let's go hunting."

It was late in the afternoon and slowly the bars in New Orleans filled with people and music. We had ordered beers and sat at a table for two in a Blues club on Bourbon street. They had live music which sounded very good. For a moment I let my mind wander off to old times. I had been so happy in New Orleans. My city. I would never leave it again.

My daugher would inheritate it from me, she deserved it. Although I was sure Rebekah was taking good care of Hope I hated to be separated from her. Something in my expression must have triggered something in Hayley as she put her hand over mine and whispered: "Are you okay?" I nodded. "Have you spotted your dinner already love? Don't sit here with me, go hunting! Have you spotted anything tasty yet?" She nodded. "Oh, yeah. Over there." I nodded in approval. "Now, remember what I have told you. No touching or tasting until you have secured your prey home with you. Understood? I will be right behind you all the way."

She stood up, straightened her clothes and walked lazily over to the bar. I noticed how all eyes were on her. No wonder as she looked fucking gorgeous. I almost felt jealous of the good looking dark haired young man she approached with cat like moves. I had to give it to her. She had good taste. If I weren't as straight as a line I would have found him very attractive. He had broad shoulders, muscles in all the right places. The guy was tall, strong, handsome and mysterious. Yet there was something dark about him. Something that prevented all the other women to approach him. All but Hayley.

She sat down next to him and ordered another beer. She didn't speak to him, she deliberately ignored him. His eyes were practically undressing her, which made me shift in my chair. Somehow I suddenly had second thoughts about her choice for dinner.

* * *

><p><strong>I need your feedback! Please be so kind to leave me a review to give me some. <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Hayley's POV

I was heading home with my soon to be dinner. It was raining but I didn't care. I have never felt more hungry than I did now. I had to fight hard to keep my fangs hidden inside my gums and I swallowed more than usual to manage my saliva flow. The man I had picked up at the bar was not just ridiculously handome but also had an intoxicating smell. Why on earth had I agreed to do this Klaus's way if I could just drag him in the alley and drain him here and now on the spot.

Yes Klaus had explained to me why I couldn't act on my impulses. There were at least 20 people who saw me leave the bar together with this stunningly good looking man. If I killed him now it wouldn't go unnoticed. Unless..unless I managed to feed without killing him. Then I could compel him to forget about it all and we would each go our seperate ways.

It all had sounded so reasonable at the time Klaus had explained the way we would proceed for tonight but I was so very hungry, I couldn't take it no more. My self-control had minimized and the fact he kept kissing me didn't help either. Although he was gorgeous the thought of letting him touch me filled me with nausea. Was it only one night ago I would have fucked everybody who came near me? Klaus had definitely cured me from acting all promiscuous. I shivered when I vividly remembered how he had made me believe he was going to rape me.

It felt like something inside me has turned to stone. It was not that I blamed him. I had taunted him and ignored his warnings. Yet I had proceeded to push his buttons. I knew he was sorry he did what he did, I could see it in his eyes. He couldn't have known the effect it would have on me.

Hell, even I wouldn't been able to predict my own reaction. The night Klaus and I had conceived Hope had been passionate but we both had been very drunk. Afterwards I had despised myself for fucking him. I had felt like a total slut. Hadn't I hated the guy before? So how on earth was it possible I had let Klaus make me come several times that night? I felt guilty and ashamed that I had been so easy to seduce.

I was wrong to blame this on Klaus and accuse him of taking advantage of a drunk girl. He had every right to be offended. If I am totally honest to myself I migth even have hoped he would lose it and succumb me. What I had not expected was my own reaction.

Apparantly I had buried the memories of my childhood abuse so deeply. Klaus had triggered them to the surface again. The feeling of helplessness, being unable to stop an attack at your own body. When Klaus was on top of me his face had suddenly been replaced with that of an older man, whose existence I had completely blocked from my memory.

I angrily pushed away the memories which threatened to overflow me. I refused to go there, it would destroy me. I forced myself to focus on my handsome dinner again. At the same time his hand, which had been on my hip the whole time we were walking together, had suddenly moved up to cup my boob.

I glanced at him. There was a striking resemblence between him and Elijah. My heart cringed a little thinking about Elijah. The way he had reacted to my transformation into a hybrid had hurt me more than I dared to admit. He had been so good to me during my pregnancy. I had fallen so hard for him. I thought the feeling was mutual but apparantly he was repulsed by my new nature. A distance between us had developed which seemed to big to cross. Still my love for him hadn't died. He was everything Klaus wasn't. He was tender, gentle, in control and reliable. I had hoped after Hope's birth we could be more than friends.

I forced myself to focus on my current company. Just in time to see his kiss coming. His taste was just as good as his looks though slightly strange. I was too far gone though to pay attention. All I could hear was his heartbeat, his blood was screaming my name. I don't know exactly what came over me but I realized at that moment I didn't want to learn self-control, I needed to feed, as in now! I managed to walk a few more meters but then my patience ran out.

I lunged at the dark stranger next to me with the intent to rip his throat, but an invisible force stopped me, pushed me awayand I landed hard on the wet cobblestones flat on my face. The man who told me his name was Nathaniel hovered over me as he whispered: "You really should be more careful, beautiful hybrid girl." Just before he disappeared into thin air I realized this man was a very potent witch. What was he doing in New Orleans? On whose side was he? Was he after my baby as well?

"What the hell just happened?" Klaus asked angrily. He had been right behind us all along. "What did you do? Where the fuck did he go?" He pulled me back to my feet. His glance upon me was suddenly full of concern when he saw I was crying. Tenderly he wiped a teardrop from my cheekbone with his thumb. He opened his mouth to speak but something made him decide to shut up.

"I am sorry Hayley. This obviously was a bad idea. You are not ready. Let's go home now." Klaus said and with his arm around the small of my back he gave me just the right amount of suppport I needed. I cried harder. "We can't go home yet! I am so hungry. I am sorry, I just can't fight the feeling. I don't want to be like this. What kind of mother am I? I just wished I was dead."

The floodgates of my tears had now fully opened and I threatened to go under in my sorrow. Klaus scooped me up in his strong arms. "No, sweetheart. You don't want to be dead. Hope needs you. Mark my words you will be the best mother in the world to her. First things first. You are so cold and wet, let's fix that first. Then I will order some take away food for you as soon as we are home. We'll take care of you, love. Don't worry." I believed he meant it. Together with an unknown feeling of safety also came a very tired feeling over me. I rested my head againt his chest and closed my eyes when he vampsped us home.

It seemed Klaus had called Elijah when we were on our way home as it seemed Elijah had already filled the bathtub with hot water with a delicious scent. Elijah gently peeled off my wet clothes while Klaus supported me as I hd no energy left to tand on my own feet. After I was completely naked Klaus gently lowered me in the tub. The hot water caressed my cold body and I sighed with relief.

It took me a minute to realize both Klaus and Elijah just stood there staring at me with widened eyes. "What is it boys? You act as though you never saw a naked lady before?" Elijah was the first to speak after he cleared his throat. "Excuse us Hayley. We are just concerned about you that's all. I'll see to it you have a proper meal after you finished bathing."

They left me alone and I could finally release some of the tension in my body which I hadn't even been aware of. I didn't stay in the tub too long. After I felt warm again the hunger started clawing at my insides again. I dried myself and quickly got dressed. I went to the dining room where there were 3 beautiful young men waiting. Klaus and Elijah were both sitting at the dining table with a glass of red wine observing me.

"Have at it, love." Klaus said when he saw the hesitation in my eyes. The men obviously compelled to stand still but I didn't give it a second thought after Klaus's encouragement. I drove my fangs in the neck of the closest guy and hungrily I took deep draughts from his artery. I lost myself in the pleasure of feeding until I was gently stopped by Klaus.

I was in a frenzy with bloodlust so I wanted to attack Klaus but thankfully he pushed the second guy into my arms. Now I realized this tasted much better than the last sips from the first guy. I caught myself wishing Klaus had stopped me in time to save his life. Now my hunger had lessened I was able to pay better attention to the moment I felt the heartbeat of my second victim slowed down.

I stopped at the same time as Klaus was planning to stop me. We exchanged looks the moment he pushed the third man in my direction. I realized I wasn't very hungry anymore but I still had room for a little dessert. This time Klaus didn't have to intervene at all. I felt completely satisfied when I shoved the man aside.

"Now, all you have to do is compell them and tell them to leave." Elijah said. There was a renewed softness in his eyes again when his glance was upon me. Something tender that had disappeared ever since I had turned into a hybrid. It was almost as if was proud of me.

Something inside me which I hadn't realized had been frozen melted a little. All of sudden I wanted to be in his arms, safe and warm. "Hayley?" Elijah's voice startled me. "How do you feel? What are you thinking about?"

"Could you just hold me?" The words had left my mouth unintentionally but before I had time to be ashamed I was already in Elijah's arms. For a moment I caught Klaus's glance. Was it my imagination or had his expression actually turned grim?

Now I was fed, safe and warm my other desires came alive. I pressed my boobs and pelvis hard against Elijah's firm body, leaving no room for misinterpretation. To my satisfaction he responded with an hardening erection. He obviously wasn't immune to me. I looked up at him, seductively. My beautiful original. I quickly kissed him when I saw a tiny shimmer of hesitation in his glance.

There was no hesitation at all in the passionate way he kissed me back, parting my lips and exploring my mouth with his tongue. Arousal swept over me and I hardly could control myself. The electricity between us was overwhelming. He pulled my top over my head and admired the view, my boobs covered with purple lace before he pulled me back against his hard chest.

I was soon lost in a passionate kiss again when I suddenly felt Klaus behind me. His lips gently kissed my neck while his hands were giving my shoulders a massage. At first I froze.

Then I decided to relax and enjoy the ride. Elijah's hands trailed down over the front of my body gently kneeding my breasts. I was caught between two men with hard-ons and very soon my world only existed of sensations instead of thoughts.

My knees got weak but Elijah caught me in time. He scooped me up and carried me to my bedroom. He lay me down on my back. Klaus took my jeans of while Elijah's lips closed around my nipple, biting me softly. Klaus was rubbing my clit through the rough material of my lace panties. I moaned, crazy with an all consuming lust I had never known before.

"I'd rather have you satisfy your sexual urges with us than with a couple strangers. You are way too good for that. Do you want us to fuck you?" Elijah whispered to me, his beautiful dark eyes fixed on me. I had never expected dirty talk from him and it turned me even more on. "Both of you?" I panted, feeling a litle worried now as I wasn't quite sure what they had in mind. "Yes, both of us." He kissed me again.

I had never been with two men at the same time and the thought was dangerously exciting to me. Especially since they weren't ordinary men. They were not only the two most handsome men in the world I had ever laid eyes on. They were Originals.

"Only if you want us to." Elijah added a little later. He looked a little concerned as always. Meanwhile Klaus had torn my panties and made it impossible for me to think rationally the moment he put his plump lips against my clit. I moaned hard. "I'll take that as a yes." Elijah whispered before he claimed my mouth again.

I whimpered softly when Klaus pushed his finger inside me. "She is so wet for us, you wouldn't believe it." He told Elijah. "Want to see for yourself?" They changed positions and now it was Klaus's lips who were exploring mine. I could taste myself on him.

Elijah gently spread my legs. He pushed one finger into my wet entrance and then another. I moaned with pleasure when his lips connected with my most sensitive spot. He gently sucked and I felt how close I already was to an orgasm.

"Don't let her come yet." Klaus interrupted us. Ellijah stopped immediately. "Please, don't stop." I groaned with frustration. Klaus smiled deviously when he asked: "I just want to make sure you really want this. I'd hate it if you'd accuse later of taking advantage of you." I tried to hit him, but he ducked away. "Don't stop or you will be very sorry." I tried to look dangerously.

"That's enough consent for me." Elijah dove back between my thighs, earning himself a very happy moan from me. Klaus just kissed me and when I came hard I screamed in Klaus's mouth. "Nothing gets me harder than a woman who is coming." Klaus whispered in my ear. I opened his jeans to check if he was telling the truth. Turned out he was.

I started to stroke him and with my other hand I reached for Elijah. He got up and undressed himself. He was beautiful like Klaus and yet completely different. Suddenly I needed to feel him, all of him. I pushed him on his back on the bed and I straddled him. His eyes turned a shade darker when he gripped mys hips and lowered me on his throbbing hard on. The intrusion felt so good, bordering on painful, but oh so good. He held perfectly still giving me time to adjust.

Slowly, very slowly I lowered myself further to take all of him. His eyes never left mine. I started to move on top of him, close to a second orgasm already when suddenly I was pushed foward on his chest. I felt Klaus behind me, parting my ass cheeks and lubing me. "No.." I protested. Not there...I can't. Please don't." I tensed and tried to get away. "Shh..don't be scared." Klaus whispered in my ear, swiping my hair to one side of my neck. His lips softly nuzzled the exposed skin of my neck. "Keep moving love, make my brother come for you. I can wait. I won't let you do anything you're not ready for." Elijah came the moment I came and I was so tired I just fell asleep on his chest.

* * *

><p><strong>More?<strong>


End file.
